


A Teacher

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a teacher," he called over the collision of their lightsabers. "I could show you the ways of the force."</p><p>Rey agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is giant heap of literal trash. I intentionally wrote their relationship to have obscure boundaries that are borderline creepy, so if that isn't your thing, run away. Also, I love the idea of Kylo Ren being almost childlike.

He accused her of needing a teacher, which wasn’t untrue. Rey met his even gaze with one of her own, before asking herself why she was fighting him. She had no real allegiance to the Resistance, and though his kidnapping had been uncalled for, Kylo Ren had never harmed her. While Han’s death was disappointing, she had not known the smuggler very long, and as Ren had so cruelly declared, Rey was a scavenger. She took what she wanted and traded it for profit.

Her heart was an untouchable organ buried deep, beyond the reach of a relationship that had lasted but a few days.

Rey wavered, her defensive stance loosening.

“I do,” she breathed, though her voice didn’t carry far enough to be heard above the snapping sparks of their clashing lightsabers. “Teach me.”

His saber hissed as he withdrew the fiery blade, and the sudden release of pressure had her stumbling back, but he caught her by the front of her tunic and pulled her upward. She slammed against his solid chest, and they both grunted. A moment later, the snowy ground she had stood on crumbled, a great crevice forming to scar the planet’s surface.

She shivered against him, and he panted against her tangled hair, barely able to keep himself from toppling over.

“You’re bleeding,” she remembered, hands searching blindly for his wound through the dark fabric of his tattered robes.

His response was a short, sharp nod, somehow sarcastic despite his silence. He made a low, guttural sound when her fingers grazed his injury, but she ignored it, pressing her palm into his side to help slow the blood flow.

“We can deal with this later,” he uttered through grit teeth. “The planet is collapsing, and I’d rather not stick around to watch.”

“If you bleed out before I can even get us to a transport, we’re not going to have the chance to deal with this later,” she retorted, and he looked a bit surprised by her tone.

A small shuttle filtered in through the trees, almost as if preordained. Ren’s lips pressed into a straight line at seeing their rescuer: a man in First Order uniform with ginger hair and looking about as exasperated as he was. Rey sensed there was a long history of past offenses, but she did not need them dredging that up now.

“Good,” she snapped. “A transport.”

If there was something she was talented at, it was surviving. Without asking for permission, because she doubted he would give it, she hauled him over her shoulder and trudged towards the on-ramp, past the flabbergasted general and aboard the shuttle. He was too faint to argue, and their rescuer reigned control over his expression once more, settling into indifference as he followed her back onto his shuttle. She didn’t ask for help, and the man certainly did not offer any, but that was her norm. If a person on Jakku couldn’t survive on their own, they didn’t deserve to.

Rey found a small medical bay in the rear of the ship, and a few moments after she placed Ren on a cot, he lost consciousness. Before that though, he gave her a meaningful look she didn’t want to interpret, his heavy reverence unwarranted and oddly terrifying.

As she sifted through the basic medical supplies, it occurred to her just how easy it would have been, to cut down the man who was piloting the ship and commandeer it for herself. She could kill them both without any struggle, and the galaxy would thank her for it.

Yet, as she stared at Kylo Ren’s fitful expression, charged with emotional pain that she could somehow register as her own, Rey couldn’t bring herself to kill him. His loneliness seeped under her skin, clawing into the hardened muscle beneath, and she couldn’t prevent tears from sliding down her cheeks as she wrapped his waist with gauze. They were his tears, she knew, but he couldn’t shed them in his current state.

Rey didn’t mind doing it for him.

A few days later, when they reached Ahch-To, the windswept island from her visions was abandoned, even by the last Jedi. The Resistance had reached Luke Skywalker first, and as they stood at the precipice of a high cliff, she couldn’t make herself care. Ren roared into the sea beside her, so infuriated that he lost the ability to strain his thoughts into coherent sentences.

She stared out to the edge of the blue horizon, not wondering if she had made a mistake. There was no longer any sense in self-doubt.

She could feel Ren’s anger as if it was her own, and his presence, like a growing shadow in her mind, no longer scared her. They had an understanding between them that she had never experienced before, and with such an intimate perspective on his thoughts made it impossible to hate or fear him. When his body was spent, his fury exhausted, she let him burrow his masked face into her stomach and grip her waist with his large hands, ignoring the harsh sting of metal against her belly.

It was a strange position to be in, but Rey accepted the fact that she could feel this man’s every miserable moment. So consumed was she with each of his passing emotions, it did not register that he was equally aware of her own suffering. She couldn’t begrudge him for his storms, not when she saw his every response to pain as that of a child. A child that, like her, had been discarded by his parents for a life of solitude and discipline.

She rested the palm of her hand on the crown of his mask, hushing him. Rey was certain he hadn’t anticipated the proximity they now had, but even in a few short days, it felt natural. She didn’t want him out of her head, and sensed he felt the same.

* * *

When he had offered to teach her the ways of the force, Rey had expected a more traditional student-teacher relationship. After a few weeks of training, they still had yet to fall into that pattern. For all his viciousness, he was capable of patience and gentleness where she was concerned, and she could hardly ask more of him.

“Straighten your back,” he reminded her, though his eyes were closed. “Search your feelings for anger, grief, passion. Don’t push them back, but use them to feel the force as it flows through you.”

She considered his advice as she pushed her shoulders back, huffing as she searched her mind. Rey was riddled with scars, and she only had to pick at old wounds to remember her loneliness and pain and the betrayals she’s endured.

The memory of the ship that had left her on Jakku ripped through her, and she was convinced she could still feel Unkar Plutt’s meaty hand around her arm, restraining her as hot, wasteful tears rolled down her face. Moment after horrible moment of Plutt manipulating and controlling her over the years she had spent on that sandy planet crossed her vision, and her rage boiled, threatening to spill over.

Rey could feel it then--the magnificent powers she had been gifted--and with a swift clench of her fist, the water tank that supplied Ren’s training facilities burst with a satisfying crunch. She expected him to scold her for destroying something that made such a mess, but when she opened her eyes, he was pleased.

Her chest was heaving, her face moist with angry tears, and it surprised Rey when he reached for her. He stroked her cheek with a gloved thumb, streaking moisture across her high cheekbone, and the gesture was gentle enough to momentarily soothe her aching chest.

“You hate this Unkar Plutt,” he mused, gazing down at her with a soft expression. “He is the cause of much of your pain.”

“Yes,” she breathed, leaning into his touch. His gloved palm cupped her cheek almost affectionately, and her eyelids fluttered at the sensation of leather on her skin.

“For years, he took advantage of your skills,” he continued. “He starved you because he could.”

Rey nodded into his hand.

“You hate him,” he marveled.

“So very much,” she agreed under her breath.

“Yes, I can feel it.”

Quite settled over them, and Rey felt him digging into those memories, lashing at the hatred she already felt, and it built within her.

His voice was both chiding and alluring when he spoke again. “Rey, you mustn’t let the people who hurt you get away with it.”

She met his even gaze with a hardened stare. “I know.”

His long face broke into a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and he stroked her hair, exceedingly proud. She shivered under the projection of his feelings, unused to the sensation, but still pleased. Rey thought that it was so nice, she would be willing to do just about anything to feel it again.

“Good,” he murmured. “You’re such a fast learner.”

Within a day they were on his shuttle, headed for the Niima Outpost. Swathed in black robes, a hood obscuring her face, she felt the fear she struck in every merchant and backwater pilot she passed, and she felt a power she had never possessed before swell in her. Kylo Ren loomed behind her every step, a masked harbinger of death. They were dangerous strangers that repelled the unwashed crowd with each step.

The line of scavengers scrambled away from them as she approached Unkar Plutt’s booth. Only when she stood before him, much as she had every day for years, did Rey lower her hood.

It was impossible to fully reign in her smug expression when Plutt glanced between her and Ren with uncertainty. He recognized them both, but could not determine just how they fit together. She was supposed to be a helpless scavenger, after all, and Kylo Ren was an infamous commander of the First Order.

“Rey,” he greeted her with the smile he used when he was trying to get out of something. “It’s been so long, I was worried that something might have happened to you.”

She returned it was a promising grin of her own. “Something did happen,” she informed him.

“I was beginning to think you might never return, when my ship disappeared at the same time you did.”

Rey was silent, and she felt Ren urging her to act beside her. She swiftly brought her hand up to choke Plutt through the force. The despicable creature’s eyes bulged from his skull, swollen and repulsive as the rest of him.

“You are the reason I grew up starving and alone,” she accused with a hiss.

Unkar Plutt looked around wildly, in search of someone who could help. His gape landed on Kylo Ren for mercy, and Rey laughed sharply. Ren said nothing, instead reaching into dark robes to retrieve his lightsaber.

She accepted the saber when Ren offered it to her. “You turned me into your slave, and now you’re going to pay for it.”

In a desperate moment of shamefulness, Plutt pleaded with her. “I did the best I could for you, Rey--”

She tightened her hold on his throat.

“You did nothing for me!” she shouted, igniting the lightsaber. It vibrated in her palm, the blade an unstable, crackling beam.

Despite her fury, she hesitated for a few seconds at the pitiful being before her, utterly helpless to her whims. Rey had never killed a creature with intelligence before, and it terrified her. Ren’s voice was echoing in her head, then, encouraging her.

_Do it. Strike down the one who abused you._

Her lip curled back in a snarl. She released her choke-hold only to better grip the saber. She raised the long, burning blade over her head, bringing it down with a forceful strike, and the lightsaber swung through the protective durasteel of the booth as well as through her tormentor in a satisfying slice. Plutt was dead before he hit the ground in a heavy thud.

She extinguished the saber, handing it back to Ren without looking at him. She was almost afraid to turn to him. Surely he was disappointed by her moment of weakness.

He wordlessly reassured her, and she sensed his pride rolling off him in thick, curling plumes that threatened to suffocate her. She inhaled, shaking, already addicted to the feeling of his weighted pride.

“Good,” he purred, the sound distorted through his voice apparatus.

When she followed him away from the steaming corpse, scavengers, true to their name, clambered into the booth to take all the portions they could. She felt a cruel smile settle onto her lips as Ren stroked her hair, and the people of Jakku stared, stunned as they recognized her passing through.

As she stepped back onto the shuttle, Rey swore she would never return to this system for as long as she lived, unless it was to burn it down and leave it a cold sphere of glass.

* * *

It was approximately a month later that Rey managed to get the upper hand on Ren while training. They had been fencing, and she had feigned a thrust, only to sweep his legs out from under him.

Now, victorious, she stood above him, her feet on either side of his chest. He stared up at her in awe. Rey had expected humiliation or displeasure from him, but instead he looked her in the eye with undisguised amazement. For the first time, Rey realized that while he was her teacher, he had every intention of making her his equal.

The notion of them descending on their enemies side by side, matching robes of rich, flowing black and sizzling, crimson blades made her insides writhe with desire. Together, they would be an unstoppable unit.

 _“Such_ a fast learner,” he mumbled, not for the first time.

His long fingers curled around her wrist, and Rey was taken by surprise when he yanked her down. The same long fingers cradled the back of her neck, twining through loose strands of hair while he brought her face to his.

It wasn’t his pride that overwhelmed her then, but his deep yearning. It was the same dark shade as the rest of him, and it sparked hunger in her.

Their teeth clacked together at the speed he wrenched them together, but he soothed the brief pain with his ample lips. This respite only lasted a minute, before he greedily sucked her lower lip into his mouth as if he was trying to swallow her flesh. Her vision flashed white at the sharp sting of his incisors, and she gasped.

Her heated breath caught between them, sticking to their skin. Rey scraped her curved nails down his chest, pleased by his dazed hiss, and it wasn’t enough. She nudged at his mind as her tongue flicked against the tight seal of his mouth, still clamped around her lower lip. He welcomed her into him, his mind flooding hers as his lips parted to draw her tongue in.

Ren had wanted this since meeting her, and he made certain she knew that as he simultaneously urged a moan from the back of her throat.

When he sat up, hands gripping her waist to keep her straddling him, she felt the cumulation of his desire pressed to the junction of her legs. He rocked against her clothed sex with a rough jerk of his hips, and then she was tearing at whatever material separated them.

He fucked her with impatient thrusts, and she screamed for him, before biting into his shoulder hard enough to taste the salty tang of his blood.

* * *

A few days after becoming intimate with Ren, she woke to a sob ripping from her throat. It wasn’t her own grief that had startled her back into wakefulness, but that of the man who slept a wall apart from her. Panic curled in her gut as she tried to ascertain the situation, but at that point, all she could sense was his misery. He needed her, even if he hadn’t called out to her intentionally.

She scrambled from her bed, rushed from her private quarters and barged into his. His rooms were more extensive, but she ran to his sleeping chamber without pause, and he roused at her unexpected entrance. In his sleep, he had projected his nightmares onto her, and his pain lingered in the darkened room.

Without a word, she slipped beside him, taking his head and cradling it to her chest. He buried his face into the softness of her chest, sighing as she stroked curled hair from his forehead.

“I’m here,” she promised. “I’ve got you.”

He nodded, gripping her arms tight enough to cause bruising.

He was so lost, and she felt him slowly dragging her down with him. This had always been her fate, she knew. Even if she hadn’t left Starkiller Base with him, he would have wormed his way into her heart to corrupt her.

“You can never leave me,” he warned. She felt the warm moisture of tears where her sleep robe had fallen open, and his sharp nose grazed the underside of her breast.

“I won’t,” she murmured.

Ren parted his lips against her breast, drawing her pliant flesh into his mouth. It did not feel particularly sexual as he laved at her pert nipple, then gently closed his teeth around it to suck. She had no nourishment to offer him, but the way he slurped at her pink skin somehow seemed infantile. She continued to caress his hair.

“You’re mine,” he claimed, releasing her nipple with a slick smack of his lips.

“I know,” she replied with a croon.

His mouth latched onto her again.

* * *

When she was first introduced to Supreme Leader Snoke, it was along side Ren and his knights. Rey had expected to feel fear at their wise master, or to feel out of place with the Knights of Ren. She quickly learned, however, that she was very different from the knights, and to compare herself to them was ludicrous. They served Kylo Ren, forever belonging prostrated at his feet or a step behind him. She was being groomed to stand as his equal, and already she was stronger than any of them.

They could not sense the force as she and Ren could, and the thought that they compared themselves to their leader, even in their minds, amused her.

As for Snoke, she felt more fascination than fear for him. He possessed a great knowledge, she sensed, gained over long years of watching the galaxy being passed from one era’s hands to the next. It was only right that it now fell into his hands.

Rey threw her hood back before lowering to one knee before his towering image. He appeared to be entertained, by the expression on his holographic face.

“So, this is the newest addition,” he intoned with a gesture of his hand. “She is as you told me, Kylo Ren. Strong in the force, and capable of great powers. You have regained my confidence by bringing her to our side.”

“Yes, my Master,” Ren replied, and his mask could not hide how pleased he was with Snoke’s judgement.

“What is your name, child?” he addressed her.

“Rey,” she answered with a lowered head.

Their Supreme Leader considered her for a moment, before testing out her name for himself. “Lady Rey, is it?” he paused momentarily. “I look forward to watching your training progress, Lady Rey. You will prove to be quite the asset to the First Order.”

“Thank you, Master,” she smiled fiendishly.

When, barely an hour later, Ren tore her clothes away in the privacy of his quarters to ravish her against a wall, he repeated _Lady Rey_ into her throat until he was breathless and could no longer hold up their intertwined bodies.

* * *

Rey’s eyes rolled back, a cry erupting from her lips as she adjusted the angle of her hips and slammed herself down on Ren. He growled in response, snapping his own hips upward, and her voice gained volume. One of his hands splayed across her lower back, fingers outstretched, while the other he used to keep her tangled hair from her face. His mouth was ferocious on hers, but she met his every touch with her own violence, teeth nipping on every exposed inch she could reach.

Neither she, nor Ren, expected a visitor. Those aboard the Finalizer had grown smart enough to leave them alone whenever Rey followed him into his quarters. Of course, someone of the Resistance would not have this knowledge.

She met Finn’s horrified gaze from the corner of her eye, her head helplessly lulled to the side as Ren continued to shamelessly rut into her from below.

The traitorous Stormtrooper had not expected to find her in such a compromising position, she knew, but he had expected to find her aboard the Finalizer. In fact, it seemed his mission had been to save her from the First Order. She glazed over his memories of assuming her dead, then meeting Luke Skywalker and becoming his apprentice.

 _Pathetic,_ Ren’s voice purred in her skull, and her returning laugh stretched into a moan.

“Rey,” Finn croaked.

His glance trailed up the vulnerable spinal cord of kiss marks that climbed her naked back, and Ren’s eyes, blown black with arousal, narrowed at their intruder. Rey could tell that Finn had assumed she would be a pitiful prisoner to the tyrannical Kylo Ren, and discovering her in his bed as a happy participant was a heavy blow.

She remembered then his sweet affection, and the memory caused Ren to snarl with his teeth bared.

“If you’re still here when I’m finished, Traitor, I’m going to kill you,” He swore brusquely. “That’s the closest you’ll ever get to mercy from me. I don’t plan on stopping for your sake.”

It was with a dark sneer that he tipped them forward, and her back bounced on the mattress before he crouched above her, every slap of their skin meeting punctuated by a low grunt.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered, nails digging into his broad shoulders, _“oh, Ren--”_

He reached a hand to where their bodies fused, roughly smearing his thumb over her clitoris in tight circles, and then she was fluttering uncontrollably around his cock, her eyes screwing shut as she whined with pleasure.

He pulled out abruptly, pumping his thick length with his hand once, twice, three times--and she barely was able to look up at him through the haze of satisfaction before he was coming forcefully, ejaculating across her chest. It was a show of possession.

Rey reached a hand up to spread his semen against her sweaty skin, holding his gaze as she reached a finger up to butter her tongue with his viscous essence. She more than accepted his possessive nature, knowing full well she owned him as much as he did her. He growled, and it was an insatiable sound.

When she finally tilted her head back to check the spot Finn had stood, he was long gone.

They joined General Hux at the main controls, stinking of sex, to alert him of the security breach. As to be expected, the Resistance launched a futile attack they were more than prepared for, and Rey watched from a viewport as a squadron of X-wing Fighters were obliterated.

Finn made it off the Star Destroyer, but Rey sensed they would meet again. Ren glided a hand up her stiff back, easing her tense muscles.

“Next time, we’ll take care of FN-2187,” he informed her.

He must have believed that her past, fleeting friendship with Finn caused confusion and conflict in her, when it shouldn’t have.

“We will,” she agreed. Rey had known Ren for so much longer than she had that deserter Stormtrooper, and while she found it ridiculous that he needed reassurance from her, she gave it whole-heartedly. “We’ll take care of all of them.”

He answered with a single word. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos/general love is greatly appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
